REIGN OF FIRE
by Zuko's-rubberducky
Summary: The Legend burns again....When constructing, a group of soldiers find the footprint of a legendary monster, once an evil monarch of the fire nation, and belived to be dead. Rumors are flying around, and....more summary inside
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: I do not, sadly, own Avatar. If I did, I wouldn't be broke right now.

"Lift the ropes!'

The soldier grunted and pulled the lever down. The tightly bound ropes retracted and lifted the boulder up.

" Stop! Lower it to the right!"

Once again, the soldier pulled the bar while pulling own on the ropes. The 10 ft. wide boulder dropped with a thud to a few feet right of where it had been before.

A few soldiers gasped, and crowded around the crater that had been under the huge rock.

Imprited n the ground was a 12 ft. long foot print.

" Quinjo.." The captain of the crew choked out, eyes wide.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I do not, sadly, own Avatar. If I did, I wouldn't be broke right now. 

* * *

" All that is in my knowledge is that this monster became the Fire Lord for 9 years, until Avatar Ghzin defeated him and locked him up somewhere." He finished vaguely, sipping from his cup of tea.

The young Prince stared at his Uncle incredulously." Is that what you called me here for?"

Iroh nodded. " Yes. It is vital to know the story now. Especially with these rumors going around the Fire Nation."

Zuko got up from the edge of his uncle's bed and rolled his eyes, walking towards the door. Before leaving the room, he leaned back. " The legend is a myth, Uncle. I'm surprised Father is talking it seriously."

* * *

"My lord, if this..er..monster is indeed real-"

"Which it is."

"Of course sire. But, if we can unbind it, will it not be quite a threat to us? It is _evil_..."

"The Fire Lord leaned forward in his throne" In this world, there is no good or evil. Only power, and those too weak to use it!"

The Advisor quivered under the Lord's frey gaze.

"Ozai leaned back again and smirked." And I am no weakling, therefore I plan to_ use _my power."

Loaz, the King's Advisor stuttered. "H-how, m-my lord?"

The greedy Lord stood up and started to pace around the court room." If we can uncover the Quinjo, we can mae an allience with it...having such a strong, ruthless monster at our hands will surely help us destroy the other nations in no time. After the Fire Nation is victorious, I will rule the world! The other nations will be begging out of the palms of my hands!" He turned around swiftly and gave a short laugh. "Then..we_ kill it_..."

Loaz gulped and nodded." Excellent Master."

"Go round up the 28th division. They are going on an expedition."

The Fire Lord looked on with a malicious glint in his eyes as his Advisor bowed low, and backed out of the room.

* * *

Katara wiped her brow and leaned on the counter. Her hands were rough and calloused from churning the cream for so long. Wiping her hands on a cloth, she went to look for Sokka. Striding out of the galley, she came face-to-face with a miserable looking Aang.

"Hey Katara..." He droned.

Katara's eyebrws bent in concern. "What's up Aang?"

"Sokka won't talk to anyone! I tried. He told me to leave him alone."

Katara's shoulders slumped the tiniest bit. " Oh...where is he?"

"Starboard." Aang told her in dismay. " Good luck." He dragged himself off to his room.

Katara sighed and tipted in the moonlght to the front of the ship. Sitting in the glow of the white org in the sky was Sokka, hands over his knees, puled up to his chest.

"S-sokka?"

"Shh..you're runing it."

Katara's face contorted with confusion, as she swayed slowly to her brother, rocked by the oat on the trashing waves. She kneeled next tohim and observed him staring at the moon. She saw tears glistening on his eylashes.

" Oh Sokka..." She whispered mournfully, grabbing him and pulling him into a warm embrace. As she let go, she saw an unmistakable sadness in his eyes. One that she had not seen in awhile.

" K-katara..." Sokka croaked out softly. " I miss her.."

Katara placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Me too Sokka. Don't cry"

Sokka shrugged her off. " I'n not crying! I'm- I'm _not_! I just have something in my eyes." He brushed a hand over his eyes, shakily wiping away the tears.

Katara didn't respond, but just looked out into the tumbling waters, the wholesome moon mirrored in it '_ Is this going to happen to me one day_?' She asked herself.

* * *

" Are you sure?"

Aang looked up at the Northern Water vessel brightly, digging his toes into the sand. " We're sure! The deal was, you would drop us off here, and then go on to help Sokka and Katara's tribe."

Katara and Sokka smiled up at the 15 year old waterbender they had come to know as Hiyuti, who had taken a liking to their young friend Aang.

Katara waved. "Thanks for everything guys:

"Yeah, and the food!"

Even Master Pakku smirked a bit Taking something out of his belt, he tossed it through the air at Aang, who nimbly caught it, a curious expression on his face. " It's a master's scroll. Use it wisely Pupil Aang."

Aang nodded and tucked it into his waist band.

The pipes whistled. Hiyuti grimaced. " Crap! We have to go before we use up the coal."

" Why don't you just waterbend?"

Heyuti rolled her eyes at Katara. " Do you think we want to?"

Katara laughed and linked arms with Sokka " Alright! We'll see you soon?"

"Definetely!"

Aang jumped on Appa and waved happily as the ship lifted it's anchor. The threesome kept waving, waching until they could not see the large boat with blue sails crashing through the waves anymore.

* * *

Thankyou readers for putting up with such a short prlouge. Hopefully this chapter was more contentful! It's just that, when I have it written down, it's, like, 4 pages, and when I type it up, it's, like, a paragraph. Heh, go figure. Well, please review if you can, I'm not making you, but I like it. Thankyou!

P.S: Don't worry, expect longer chapters in the fututre, and expect to see Princess Zula!


End file.
